Simplify the following expression: ${r-14-5-3r}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {r - 3r} {-14 - 5}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-2r} {-14 - 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-2r} {-19}$ The simplified expression is $-2r-19$